Grown up
by sasha56dance
Summary: Ginny is tired of being the 'baby' in the house, so one day she takes her own adventure...
1. Chapter 1

**Fun, most likely short fanfic. ( 4 or 5 chapters.) Please R&R, your feedback helps! I do not own Harry Potter. ( Wish I did though ;D)**

* * *

Grown up

"UUUUUGGGGGHHH!'. Ginny yelled, causing birds to soar out of nearby trees. " 'You can't come Ginny, your to _young._ I'm sorry Ginny, it's only for the _older _kids. You can do it when you _grow up'._ I fought You-know-who! Doesn't that deserve some credit?!"

Ginny and Luna were sitting by the thin creek in Ottery St. Catchpole. The war ended about a year ago and the Lovegood's rook-shaped house was finally rebuilt. Today the Weasley clan was busy, with Harry here for the summer holidays, and Hermione expected to arrive a few days later. Not to mention Mr. And Mrs. Weasley's scheduled trip to Shell cottage this afternoon.

All morning her brothers and parents have shouted warnings at her. ' Don't go anywhere without telling your brothers Ginny, we don't want you to get lost.', ' Your brothers will take care of things Ginny, you might get hurt.' 'Don't worry Ginny we can handle it, you just sit down.'. Didn't they get it? She was _17_ years old. She could take care of herself now. It certainly didn't make it any better with Ron breathing down her neck, making sure she wasn't doing anything _inappropriate _with her friends or the local muggle boys.

_Filthy hypocrite, _she thought. Inappropriate. What a joke. Whenever Hermione was around it was like they were attached by the lips. But it was much worse when she wasn't around. All day every day, _I wonder what Hermione's doing_. _Do you think Hermione_ _would like this? When is Hermione coming to visit?_ Some days, she wished she could do something to shock her brothers. Make them realize that she wasn't a child anymore.

" In my opinion it does." replied Luna, " At least your house is always filled with noise. It gets lonely with just me and daddy here at times."

" Trust me," Ginny said, ripping grass out of the ground "most of the time, it's a pain in the arse. I never have privacy, and it's always so loud, you can't do anything without a disruption. You don't even know how hard it was completing Christmas break homework back then. I swear, every ten seconds there was an explosion from Fred and George's room. The amount of times I re-wrote that potions essay..."

" Daddy always says it's good to take short vacations from certain spots in the summer. The heat makes the Blibbering Humdingers go crazy." said Luna.

" You know what Luna, we should go out, just the two of us." said Ginny, watching Luna pull small crab like creatures out of the water, some things she called Plimpies.

" Apparently muggles go to these places called ' Night Clubs'. They jump around shooing Wrackspurts away. It's supposed to be lots of fun." Luna put simply.

Ginny had heard about 'night clubs' before. That's where Hermione and Harry took Ron for his eighteenth birthday. Ron came back home the next morning with Harry practically dragging him through the door. Ginny remembered the moment.

" _Hey guys, how was- Ron!" Ginny exclaimed._

_"He's a little wasted." Harry said, depositing Ron on the couch._

_" A little." Ginny scoffed. " How much did he drink?!"_

_" I don't know, 2 glasses of champagne." said Hermione, rummaging through her bag for a pepper-up potion._

Wow, really._ Ginny thought. Ginny was a lot smaller than Ron but even she could handle more than that. If Fred knew he'd crack up. Their family was known for having a high metabolism when it came to alcohol._

_"Well I'm going to bed." Ginny sidestepped Harry and made her way up to her room. _

The next morning Ron begged Ginny not to tell anyone, especially Fred, that he got completely hammered from 2 small glasses of champagne.

"Wrackspurts are in muggle night clubs?" Ginny asked.

" Of course. Why else would they move their arms and legs like that?"

* * *

**Sorry it's so short but originally it was part of one big chapter. Then when I was reading it through, I realised it was to long, so i made it into 2 chapters. One short and one long. Anyways I'll update soon!**

_~ sasha56dance_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay guys, that was unnaturally long for me. Anyways here's your chapter. Please R&R!**

Apparating

* * *

Ginny raced through the threshold off the burrow, kicking a gnome in her path. While slamming the door behind her she yelled,

"MUM, CAN I STAY AT LUNA'S TONIGHT?!"

" Hmm? Sure dear." replied Molly, not even bothering to look up from her cooking.

_Perfect_. Ginny thought. She knew her mother was busy preparing everything she needed to bring to Bill and Fleur's. Like dishes and plates full of food, Bill's baby pictures, and all thirteen volumes of_ A witches guide to household spells. _You know, just the essentials.

She rushed up the steps to her bedroom. Her room was the smallest of all in the burrow. With quidditch posters and stray socks scattered around the room, it felt like an old broom closet. She began looking for a few things she needed out in the muggle world. If only she could find them...

" Oh, come on, where is it... no...no... Yes!' she exclaimed. From under her bed she pulled out a small black clutch ( with studs she added herself ) she got as a Christmas present. Quickly, she placed an undetectable extension charm on the purse, just like Hermione did a year ago, so she could fit everything she needed inside. She dashed towards her closet and pulled out a spare set of clothes, the heels she wore for Bill and Fleur's wedding, and muggle money, apparently called 'pounds'. What a ridiculous name for currency.

Ginny told Luna to pack up a spare set of clothes to change into, just incase they meet anyone they knew on the way, and to meet up by the creek close to her house. After, they'd make a stop at The Leaky Cauldron and access muggle London from there. Luna's friend, Hannah Abbott, was now working at The Leakey Cauldron and she was hoping they could snag some firewhiskey for their outing.

She ran towards the creek, with a large, stupid looking grin on her face.

" Did you ask Hannah if she was working to night?' Ginny asked as she approached Luna.

" Yes. Apparently she has the late night shift and will be there untill about 2 in the morning." replied Luna dreamily. " One question, where will we get the clothes? Neither of us has been to a night club before."

Ginny thought of this, then quickly remembered something about the streets of muggle London. Unlike Diagon alley, they have little boutiques to large department stores. She was sure they could find some place that sold dresses. As for money, there always was the Confundus charm...

" Don't worry, I have it all figured out." Ginny said.

Not waiting for further information Luna nodded and said," Alright." Ginny thought that Luna was to trusting, but she didn't bring it up.

The two girls started making their way up the road to find a clear spot to apparate. They just learned how, and figured out it was easier to do with a clear path in front of you. _Literally. _If Ginny apparated by the creek, she would turn around and see her house. Then she'd lose focus and might end up splinched, and from what her friends had told her, it was _not _pleasant at all.

" On the count of three?" Ginny asked.

Luna nodded in reply.

"One..." this was it, no turning back, " two..." no one could stop her now. " three."

* * *

**That was your chapter guys, stay posted for more, and I promise the wait won't be so long next time. :)**

_~sasha56dance_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about that guys! This story completely slipped my mind. So to make up for that I made it nice and long! Have fun reading!**

* * *

Luna and Ginny appeared onto Diagon alley, right in front of the Leaky Cauldron. The two young witches walked through the late night breeze and pushed open the large wooden doors of the pub.

" Hi Hannah!" greeted Luna cheerily.

" Hi Luna, Ginny." Hannah greeted them both, nodding her head as she said each of their names.

Ginny and Luna both took seats at bar stools facing Hannah. The pub was full this evening, but not to bursting. Wizards and witches mingled around the room, holding mugs of butterbeer and firewisky. Hannah was standing behind the bar, cleaning glasses. Now that she was the new landlady, she was in charge of the Leaky Cauldron. Serving drinks, renting rooms, and yes, cleaning up puke, were all part of Hannah's job description. And because the Leaky Cauldron was connected to London, she regularly got muggle customers.

" Thanks so much for the help." Ginny said to Hannah. Hannah knew a lot about the night scene, so she agreed to hook them up with whatever they needed,

" No problem" Hannah said, waving her hand, " Being a pub owner, it's important to know who your competition is, wizards or muggles."

" So, where do you recommend we go?" Luna asked .

Hannah smirked then turned around and brought out a black dragon skin purse. She laid it on the counter top with a large _Clunk!_. From her purse she produced a small calling card and flyer.

" I heard that this place was really good." said Hannah, handing the card to Ginny. " The muggles won't stop talking about it." She laid the flyer face up on the table in between the two girls. Hannah quickly left to serve a customer in an interesting set of robes.

The flyer was a picture of a large, heavy-looking, wrought iron door. Stamped on the door was a picture of a bright red Dragonfly. The words " Dragon fly nightclub" were spray painted underneath the insect with the names of some events on the bottom of the page.

" Perfect!" exclaimed Luna, her smile wide.

" Definitely." Ginny said, nodding in agreement. When Hannah returned she asked " Do you have any idea where we could get clothes?" She suddenly felt childish in her leggings and red sweater.

Hannah thought for a moment and then snapped her fingers. " I know just the place."

Pulling out a piece of parchment and pre-inked quill, she began scribbling directions. "Here you go!" said Hannah with a look of triumph.

" Make sure to ask for Rose." Hannah continued, " and tell her Hannah sent you. She owes me a favor."

Ginny raised her eyebrow questioningly. Luna cocked her head to the side staring at the landlady with her large blue eyes.

" What?!" said Hannah defensively. " Just because I'm a Hufflepuff doesn't mean I can't have fun!"

The three witches laughed and laughed. They knew Hannah was capable of many things. She was part of Dumbledore's Army after all.

" Thanks so much Hannah." Ginny was impressed. Now she was sure this night was going to be amazing.

Luna and Ginny were just about to turn and leave when Hannah said " Wait how much money do you have exactly?"

Ginny rummaged through her clutch and pulled out her separate wallet with muggle money inside. She pulled out 9 or 10 bills and a few coins from it and dumped her money in front of the bartender.

" _tsk, tsk."_ Hannah shook her head. " You guys won't get anywhere with _that_." She emphasized the last word so it sounded like she was talking about a cockroach. From the dragon skin bag she pulled out a large wad of bills.

Ginny's eyes nearly popped out of her skull. She wasn't really good with galleon to pound conversions, but even she could tell that it was _**a lot**_ of money.

"Where did you get all that money!" Ginny practically screamed.

Hannah shrugged, " I get large tips from customers, especially the muggles." she smiled mischievously " Sometimes they invite me to play games."

Ginny scoffed and Luna giggled. Sure _games_. The way she said it you'd think they were playing a game of checkers. Hannah was known for being particularly good games, even games of luck. Apparently some of her favorite pass times when they were in Hogwarts were gambling and skill games, like poker. She was clever and definitely knew how to strike up a deal. It didn't surprise Ginny that people owed her _favors. _

Hannah stopped counting the bills and gave a few to the girls. "This should be enough for the night."

Luna counted the numbers on the bills in her hand. She gasped " HANNAH! This is 100 pounds each!"

The bartender waved her hand. " Don't worry about it." she said, " There's only one condition."

Ginny and Luna stared at each other. After a few minutes Luna nodded her head. Ginny sighed then said, " Fine, what do we have to do."

Hannah smirked mischievously. " You two owe me a favor. A _real_ favor."

Great. One of Hannah's favors. On one hand she did have a point. She knew the night scene like the back of her hand, they'd need the money. And it _would _feel nice to hold all that cash.

Before Ginny could even give it a second thought Luna said " Of course." To the average person it looked like Luna was totally distracted. But all her friends knew that was her face of pure excitement. Her face when she felt alive.

" Alright then, looks like you girls are all set to go."

Hannah walked around the bar and all three girls exchanged hugs, goodbyes, and wishes of good luck.

"Floo me tomorrow! I want to hear all about it!" Hannah called from the door of the pub.

Luna and Ginny left from the opposite doors of Leaky Cauldron, and together they stepped out onto the streets of London, and unknowingly started the best adventure of their lives.

* * *

**Badger pride, woot woot! That's right my dear friends I'm a Hufflepuff. When I found out that Hannah worked at the Leaky Cauldron after Hogwarts, I just had to put her into this story! Anyways guys, until next time :D**

~_sasha56dance_


End file.
